Becoming
by Dobby Rules All The Way
Summary: Since the Aurors caught all the remaining Death Eaters, the Wizarding World has been in peace. Thanks to that, Ron and Hermione are married and she's currently pregnant. The unexpected adventurous story of the birth of little Rosie Weasley and of Ron and Hermione becoming parents. Chapter 4 already up!
1. Bloody Papers

Chapter 1: Bloody papers

_Joanne Rowling is the owner of the entire Harry Potter universe and is the cause of my happiness. She's a genius. _

"Why me?" asked Ron Weasley, looking up for no reason.

Harry Potter, as head of the Auror department, had just left a huge pile of what he called 'bloody papers'. He had been saying that so much time it was oficially a term in the department.

"Because we have no missions," Harry reasoned, taking off his glasses annd wipping them clean with his white shirt. "the world seems to be in peace. Good for us."

Ron knew Harry didn't mean it. He knew Harry loved going on missions with him. He knew Harry missed all the adventure he and Ron used to have. But in the last few years, the wanted list had been empty, there had been no bad wizards, there had been no missions. All there had been was 'bloody papers'.

"But," Ron thought, "I should be happy about peace, shouldn't I? I mean, it's not like I ever expected the Death Eater chase to last forever…"

If it weren't for this _peace_, Ron wouldn't have married his wife, Hermione. If it weren't for this _peace_, Hermione wouldn't be expecting a baby.

It had been already seven months since they had found out Hermione was with child, and both Ron and Hermione were thrilled. Sure, they were scared of becoming parents, of becoming fully responsable of a human being. But the fact of having a baby daughter was simply exciting.

Bringing Hermione's picture frame closer to him, Ron sat down on his chair behind his desk now completely full with 'bloody papers'. He started with hiswork and didn't stop until it was nine o'clock in the evening, the glorius time when he could go back home to his loving wife.

He heard a light bell from outside his office, signaling him that he could stop working. He almost knocked Hermione's picture off his desk as he stood up rapidly and started walking towards the door. He openned it and made his way through the Auror department of the Ministry of Magic. He was about to take the lift down to the main enterance when his fellow Auror, Thomas, bumped right into him.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron exclaimed, recovering from the shock.

"Sorry, Ron," Thomas apologized, cleaning his grey suit with his hands, "We've got a problem."

"Well, I'm sure it can wait for tomorrow. I've been here all day working with the 'bloody papers' and I just wanna go home and just… sleep."

He bowed his head at Thomas and started walking away, ignoring his pleads.

"But, Ron! Wait! It's Damien! He's back!"

He shook his head, forcing off his curiosity and apparated to his and Hermione's house.

The fireplace was lit, which made his house warm. He left his coat and briefcase on the kitchen table and made his way to the sitting room. On the sofa, he found his pregnant wife snoozing with her small hand resting on her stomach.

He kneeled next to her and stroked her belly tenderly. He placed a small kiss on her temple and breathed, "'Mione, hey, 'Mione… how are you feeling?"

She openned her eyes slowly and looked at his husband kneeling beside her. She placed her hand on his cheek and gazed at him lovingly.

"Hi, love," she whispered, "I'm fine, though I think the baby's a bit nervous. She's been kicking a lot lately…"

Ron laughed softly and kissed Hermione on the lips. She returned the kiss and when they broke apart they both exchanged an 'I love you'.

Hermione sat up on the sofa and Ron took her tea cup – which had been on the cofee table the whole time – and went to the kitchen to clean it up.

"What's for supper, Ron?" he heard his wife from the sitting room.

"I was thinking on mashed potatoes," he answered.

"Mmmm!"

"Though I don't think we have many," he stated, looking in the fridge, "I'll go to the store and fetch some, okay 'Mione?"

"Sure, honey,"

"Fine, see you in a bit!" Ron said, apparating to the store closest to their home. It was empty except for the owner, given that it was 9.45 in the evening. He bought a sack of potatoes quickly and then decided to stop by at the Leaky Cauldron to buy a botle of pumpkin juice for Hermione.

With everything set, he apparated back to his house to find it on fire.


	2. Fire

Chapter 2: Fire

_Joanne Rowling is the owner of the entire Harry Potter universe and is the cause of my happiness. She's a genius._

Fire, that's all he saw. Fire to his left and to his right. Fire everywhere.

The flames were all over the house and on the garden. Ron felt his vision getting blurry and his skin burning. He was about to run off to fetch help but he dropped his potatoe sack as a horrible though reached his mind.

Hermione was in there.

With out thinking about it, he ran towads the front door. He went quickly, every once in a while stopping to pat his clothes to extinguish the fire that had caught on to them.

As he entered the kitchen, he felt the ceiling fall behind him. With no regrets, he rushed to the sitting room, where he had last seen his wife. He made his way to the sofa, and found it on fire, empty.

He was breathing smoke and he felt his throat burn, he coughed harshly and felt hismself getting weaker and weaker. He was about to fait when he felt a soft call. It was her. She was calling him.

"Ron!"

He ran down the corridor and up the stairs to where he thought the voice was coming from. When he was about to take a step forward, the roof fell in front of him revealing the dark starred night. He got a chance to breathe pure air for a bit, before continuing to the rescue of Hermione.

He jumped roughly over the fallen roof and raced to his and his wife's bedroom. There was person, coughing a lot and leaning on the wall next to the window, breathing for air, breathing for life.

It was Hermione. He ran to her and lifted her bridal style with his arms. He carried her out of the room and along the corridor until he found the fallen roof and the perforation. He nimbly climed it with Hermione in his arms. All those Auror missions and excesive trainigs had made him strong enough to carry people while running, even if that person was pregnant.

He finally made his way out of thehouse and was now standing on top of the roof. He looked to his right and found fire. He look to his left hopelessly. He was sorrounded.

He looked up and saw a tree, that tree Hermione was always complaining about. That tree that she said took the sun away from their garden. That tree that was going to save her life.

It was a very bushy tree and it wasn't on fire, yet. He ran through the flames towards it and when he reached the edge of the roof, he was extremely tired.

His legs were weak and he felt they could give up any moment. His arms hurt of carrying a very pregnant Hermione around. His entire skin felt as if it were being burned.

He heard a moan. It was coming from Hermione. That gave him hope, that simple moan gave him courage, strength to go on. Strength to live, to save his 'Mione's life.

"Hand on, Hermione," he choked as he continued his plan to get out of the bloody burning house. He jumped and landed on one of the trees small branches. Miraculously, he let his feet slip down the branches and fell safely on the ground. With out a second to rest or catch his breath, he ran.

He ran out of the house, out of the garden, out of danger. He reached a small road and laid Hermione down on the edge of it. He looked around. All he could see were hills and forests and their house burning down.

The thought of apparating came to his mind. But for that, he required his wand. He searched his pockets and found it, he sighed in relief as he saw it hadn't been damaged. Just in case, he also checked for Hermione's wand, which was also in her pocket.

He was about to preform a slide-along apparation to Harry and Ginny's for help when he remembered it's not good for pregnant women to apparate, so he had no choice but to leave her behind a few minutes and fetch Harry and Ginny.

He bent down and kneeled beside her, as he had done only half an hour ago, only this time, Hermione wasn't asleep. She was unconscious.

"Hermione…" he whispered, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. He placed a soft kiss on her forhead and apparated to Harry's.

Once the redhead had apparated, a dark hooded figure aproached the unconscious pregnant woman laying on the edge of the road.

He took out his dark green wand and and pointed it at Hermione, aiming to kill.

**A/N. Cliffhangers are made to assure readers that the story **_**will **_**continue. I'm not evil enough to make people suffer of curiosity on purpouse.**


	3. Pleasure

Chapter 3: Pleasure

_Joanne Rowling is the owner of the entire Harry Potter universe and is the cause of my happiness. She's a genius._

Her entire body hurt. Her head, her arms, her legs and her stomach. She knew she had felt this pain before; a long, long time ago, when she was eighteen. That was it; she had been tortured with the 'Crucio' curse. It was the same feeling all over again. She didn't have strength and she felt extremely useless and fragile. But she wasn't at all useless or fragile; she was a strong woman, the brightest witch of her age and a soon-to-be mother.

Her eyes opened immediately. Her baby. What had happened? What if their little girl hadn't survived the torture?

Her vision was blurry and the white light in the room blinded her brown eyes. She just listened.

After a few minutes of silence she heard a door open and... Yeah, those footsteps belonged to two men. They stopped right in front of her and she tried to open her mouth and talk, but it was much too painful.

"Hermione's very lucky," she heard one of the men say. She had heard that voice before; it was her Healer's, Ed Firedrop, the one that was in charge of her pregnancy. Given it was a Healer, that their house had burnt down and that the light was extremely white, she was at st Mungo's. Her brain was exhausted after getting to that conclusion, so she decided to stop thinking – ignoring how impossible it was for Hermione Granger, well, Weasley – and continue listening.

"Very lucky indeed..." Healer Firedrop continued. "She's a very strong woman, and the fact that she's suffered the 'Crucio' curse before has helped her overcome it. Your baby is also lucky. Since Hermione's almost seven months pregnant, the baby's strong and has survived. You can consider yourself the luckiest man on earth, Ron, you really are."

Ron was there! The fact her baby was fine and Ron was beside her made relief run through her entire body and easing the pain a bit. She made an effort and opened her eyes once again and saw her favourite colour, though she hadn't admitted it to anyone. That colour was ginger.

She felt her vision getting clearer and saw a very concerned looking Ron. He was wearing the same work clothes he had worn when she had last seen him, when he went to the store to buy potatoes. She smiled at the sight of him and scooted a bit to the side to let her husband sit on the edge of her bed.

As he did so, he took her hand and stroked it tenderly while periodically leaning down to place soft kiss on her head. Her body didn't hurt anymore, not as long as she knew the two best things she had in life where safe and sound.

"Please," Firedrop said, taking a chair, placing it next to her bed, sitting on it and looking at the couple who looked as if they had been literally to hell and back. "Tell me what happened."

Ron sighed, squeezed Hermione's hand a bit and started talking. "I finished work at nine o'clock and apparated home. Hermione was snoozing on the couch. I decided to go to the store and buy potatoes for supper. I bought them, also a bottle of pumpkin juice for Hermione, and apparated back home and it was on fire."

The Healer looked at Hermione expectantly.

"When Ron left," Hermione said, "I remember a man, a hooded man, who broke the window and pointed his wand at me, since he was so fast… I- I couldn't react. The next thing I remember is a sharp pain in my head and darkness."

Ron seemed very surprised at this and immediately looked at Ed.

"She was stunned," the Healer concluded, "and then whoever did that probably set the house on fire."

Hermione looked at Ron and noticed a few tears running down his freckled cheeks. He breathed in and out deeply and said, "Then I found her in our bedroom… she was…"

"I was next to the window, trying to breathe…"

"Yeah, so I… I,"

"Rescued me," Hermione breathed. If it hadn't been for Ed being there, she would have snogged him senseless to show him her gratitude. But Ron didn't seem so happy.

"I took you out of the house before it crashed down… Then I was in panic and I decided to get help. I apparated to Harry's and a few seconds later I realised what I had done leaving you alone and I apparated back to you. The hooded man was torturing you and was laughing insanely… I got there just in time; he had started to pronounce the killing curse."

He rested his head in his hands.

"I know, I know… I should've sent a patronus, but I couldn't apparate you anywhere, you're pregnant! I tried to make it better but I only made it worse. I'm sorry, Hermione. I... I'm not good enough for you. I can't keep you safe and now it's the second time you got tortured and I haven't stopped it. But this time it was worse. You almost got killed, Hermione! And it's all my fault."

"Ron, don't say that-"

"No! Hermione, I mean it! If I can't keep you safe, what will happen to our daughter?"

"You're very brave, Ron. Honestly, you know I'm very smart, but in that situation the same would have happened to me. It's natural to be in panic when close to losing a loved one,"

"An extremely loved one," Ron whispered, "or better yet, two extremely loved ones."

Hermione laughed softly and wiped Ron's tears from his face. He leaned his head on her hand. With a peek from her eye, she saw the Healer exiting the room with a smile on his face. With no one stopping her, she leaned in and kissed him, just as the first time she had.

"Remember our first k-?"

"Like if it had been yesterday." Ron said, "Thanks for that, by the way."

"No problem. My pleasure. Really, a pleasure."


	4. Savings

"Come on, Mione," Hermione looked up at her red-haired husband as he said these words. He had one hand in his pocket and the other held a suitcase. He looked at her as if it wasn't normal that her features showed surprise. He smiled lovingly while depositing the suitcase on the ground and walked towards his wife. She was sitting on a comfortable arm chair he had conjured up for her. Reading one of the many humongous book he had brought her, she looked as happy as she could be. Though Ron had seen that happiness in other situations, he was sure. He had seen it when they broke apart form their first kiss - though her blushed face was more noticeable given that Harry had been right in front of them -, he had also seen it when she had accepted his proposal, when they had gotten married, when she had gotten her first job at the Ministry, when she had told him she was pregnant, and in many other little occasions that he merely remembered such as nightly cuddles on the red sofa or morning kisses. Those were, in fact, the happiest times he had with Hermione. Those little things they did. It didn't have to be anything romantic, it was special because they did it together.  
Without any warning, he leaned down - until he had to kneel in front of her - and took her hand. She closed her book and directed her attention at the kneeling Weasley in front of her.  
"If you'd done this in fifth year, I would've freaked out..." she stated, smiling tenderly at him. He laughed at this, then gave her an indignant stare as if he were saying "You ruined the moment".  
"I love you." He offered instead, and he did. To prove it, he lifted his head until his lips found hers and snogged her in a tenderly fashion. The kissed for a while, and when they had both run out of breath, they broke apart.  
"Come on, Mione, let's go home." He stood up nimbly with her hand still in his. When he noticed she hadn't stood up too, he looked at her expectantly.  
"Home? We haven't got a home!" Her eyes showed how confused she was, he had said it as if their home hadn't burnt down already a month ago.  
"I... er- I bought a house."  
"You did what?" She stood up and placed her hands on her hips in a way that frightened him yet made him - as impossible as it seams - fall in love with her a bit more.  
"I bought us a house." He repeated after hesitating if he should've bought her some flowers before revealing the big announcement to soften her up a bit.  
"With what money?"  
"Savings."  
"The baby savings? How could you-"  
"No! With my savings!  
"Savings?"  
"The money I've been saving up... bloody hell woman, I thought you knew what savings were and-"  
"Why?"  
"Because..." he looked down. He hadn't thought of a reason. Because they didn't have a house. But why had he done it without her? "I did it for the baby, I want to get her a perfect house!"  
"But you could've included me in the-"  
"I wanted to do it alone! I thought since I almost couldn't save you-"  
"You feel that you owe the baby?"  
"I owe the baby AND you!"  
"Why on earth would you owe the baby and me?"  
"Because I haven't been good enough and I had to make it up to you. So I-"  
"So you bought a house."  
"Er- yeah..."  
"You git." He had expected to look up to her face and find her frowning at him. But she was in fact smiling broadly and looked a bit proud. She was happy.


End file.
